List of Take-Offs and Crossovers
This is a list of MAD parodies that are take-offs and crossovers respectively. There are loads of them, you know. Take-Offs #'Avaturd' #'TransBOREmores' #'Star Wars: the Groan Wars' #'Star Blecch' #'uGlee' #'Extreme Renovation: House Edition' #'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End' #'MAD vs. Wild' #'Class of the Titans' #'S'UP' #'Duck' #'Malcolm in the Middle Earth' #[[Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Yo Gagga Gagga!']] #'The Straight A-Team' #'Two and a Half Man' #'Are You Karate Kidding Me?' #'The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' #'Law & Ogre' #'Not a Fan a Montana' #'The Social Netjerk' #'The Big Fang Theory' #'Ribbitless' #'The Clawfice' #'Force Code' #'Flammable' #'RiOa' #'Kung Fu Blander' #'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens' #'Fast Hive' #'Minute to Flynn It' #'ThunderLOLcats' #'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon' #'How I Met Your Mummy' #'Tater Tots & Tiaras' #'Demise of the Planet of the Apes' #'The Celebrity Ape-rentice' #'Captain American't' #'FROST' #'Twilight: Staking Dawn' #'VICTORious' #'Real Veal' #'Celebrity Wife Swamp' #'Potions 11' #'Addition Impossible' #'New Gill' #'Yawn Carter' #'The Blunder Games' #'The Poop-seidon Adventure' #'Average-ers' #'Adjustment Burro' #'Once Upon a Toon' #'Outtagascar' #'F·I·E·N·D·S' #'The Asgardigans' #'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey' #'PilGrimm' #'Brain Purge' #'Red & White Collar' #[[Hip Hop Hobbit|'Hip Hop Hobbit']] #'The Monday Project' #'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler' #'Twilight: Breaking Down' #'Reply All' #'Papa' #'G.I. E.I. Joe' #'Dog with a Captain's Log' #'"S" Cape from Planet Earth' #'POblivion' #'Umbrellamentary' #'Jacks the Giant Slayers' #'The Most Beautiful Voice' #'First White House Down' #'Iron Bland 3' #'Star Blecch Into Dumbness' #'Stark Tank' #'Lukewarm Bodies' #'Pacific Ring' #'World War ZZZ' #'SHAZAM! & Cat' #'Doraline' #[[MAD of Steel|'MAD of Steel']] #[[Worst Show Ever|'Worst Show Ever']] #[[Dullverine|'Dullverine']] #[[Under the Dumb|'Under the Dumb']] #[[Still Hungry Games|'Still Hungry Games']] Crossovers #'CSiCarly' #'2012 Dalmatians' #'Grey's in Anime' #'WALL·E·NATOR' #'Batman Family Feud' #'Cliffordfield' #'Big Time Rushmore' #'Fantastic Megan Fox' #'I Love You, Iron Man' #'Ben 10 Franklin' #'Zeke and Lex Luthor' #'Mouse M.D.' #'Da Grinchy Code' #'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney' #'Pokémon Park' #'WWER' #'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance' #'Gaming's Next Top Princess' #'The Buzz Identity' #'HOPS' #'Naru210' #'Ko-Bee Movie' #'Pooh Grit' #'Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' #'TwiGH School Musical' #'Avenger Time' #'ArTHOR' #'Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' #'Super 80's' #'Captain America's Got Talent' #'Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' #'Konan the Kardashian' #'Cowboys & Alien Force' #'The Walking Fred' #'X Games: First Class' #'Criminal Minecraft' #'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas' #'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody' #'Moneyball Z' #'Green Care Bear' #'Spy vs. Spy Kids' #'The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' #'My Supernatural Sweet 16' #'Undercover Claus' #'Cookie Blue' #'WWe Bought a ZOO' #'2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' #'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale' #'My Little War Horse' #'The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O' #'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks' #'That's What Super Friends Are For' #'Garfield of Dreams' #'I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' #'The Adventures of TaunTaun' #'Everybody Loves Rayman' #'Moves Like Jabba' #'iChronicle' #'Hulk Smash' #'The Iron Giant Lady' #'Raising a New Hope' #'Franklin & Crash' #'Battleship vs. Titanic' #'Jurassic Parks and Recreation' #'Betty White & the Huntsman' #'Ancient Greek MythBusters' #'I Am Lorax' #'Modern Family Circus' #'This Means War Machine' #'iCharlie' #'The Mixed Martial Artist' #'Aquaman vs. Wild' #'Legend of Dora' #'Men in Black to the Future' #'Pokémon of Interest' #'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus' #'Taking Nemo' #'The Amazing Spider-Minaj' #'Go, Dragon Ball, Go!' #'FrankenWinnie' #'ParaMorgan' #'Dark Knight at the Museum' #'Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' #'Total Recall Me Baby' #'Here Comes the Doom' #'Fantastic Four Christmases' #'Regular Shogun Warriors' #'GOllum ON' #'Life of Rhyme' #'Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' #'Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler' #'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper' #'Star Wars Earned Stripes' #'Linkong' #'Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' #'Pokémonsters, Inc.' #'Bane & Kate' #'Wreck It Gandalph' #'The Big Bird Theory' #'Les the Miz' #'The Lex Factor' #'1600 Finn' #'The X-Mentalist' #'Jaws the Great and Powerful' #'Old Spock's Off Their Spockers' #'The Great Batsby' #'Big Time Gold Rush' #'McDuck Dynasty' #'After Bert' #'Downton Shaggy' #[[Lone Rango|'Lone Rango']] #[[Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?|'Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?']] #[[Monsters Community|'Monsters Community']] #[[The Flash & the Furious|'The Flash & the Furious']] #'Saved by Adele' #[[Does Someone Have to GOa?|'Does Someone Have to GOa?']] #'Horton Hears a Whodunnit!' #[[Monster Mashville|'Monster Mashville']] #[[Sanjay and Krang|'Sanjay and Krang']] #[[Agents of S.M.U.R.F.|'Agents of S.M.U.R.F.']] #[[Alfred's Game|'Alfred's Game']] #[[We Are X-Men|'We Are X-Men']] #The Karate Kid Icarus #Crash Nebula and Berstein #The Fairly Odd Parental Guidance Trivia *There are 85 take-offs and 125 crossovers on this list. *85 take-offs plus 125 crossovers equals 210 MAD parodies. Category:Lists